


Worship Your King

by weeb_fangirl17



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Other, Scents & Smells, Sheath - Freeform, ghidorah is non binary kinda, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeb_fangirl17/pseuds/weeb_fangirl17
Summary: Godzilla trys to have some alone time and ghidorah has more fun the they bargained for
Kudos: 2





	Worship Your King

Godzilla swam up the long entrance to his cave having just deafeted king ghidorah, crawling out of the sea and into his cave he leaned against the wall and groaned. He was pent up, how long had it been anyways 300/400 years? From the growing mast between his legs, it had been too long. Moving his hand to his sheath and thrusting into his own hand, grunting slightly and taking his tail and teasing his tight hole. A low deep groan escaped his mouth as he worked his cock out of his sheath and began to get himself off, one hand jerking his cock and another groping his heavy sack. If the noise was any indication it was a good thing he was in his secluded cave deep under the ocean, however godzilla being pre occupied with his self pleasure he hadn’t noticed the three headed shadow creep into his cave. Nor had he noticed it sneak up behind him and wrap his wings/arms around him, the middle head getting close to his ear and the left and right head taking a likening too godzillas well defined chest. 

Ghidorah truly couldn’t believe they had survived, the fight with godzilla in Boston had ended with a clear cut victory im godzillas favor. Godzilla reclaiming his thrown as the rightful king of the monsters, regardless they were now underwater and could definitely tell that was godzilla currently swimming off into the deep dark depths below. If the fight they had just lost was any indication maybe sneaking up on godzilla was a much better plan than cutting him off especially while he was in such a rush for some unknown reason to ghidorah at the time. Keeping their distance the golden dragon followed the atomic dragon through the underwater caverns untill they thought it was safe to enter his domain. Slipping out of the water and into the surprisingly big cave the three headed dragon began their stealthy movements. However a curious noise could be heard almost like a squishing sound and a very erotic musky smell was prevalent throughout the cave. Ghidorah turned a corner ready to strike and get retribution for their last battle. What they got was not what they expected. Instead of seeing a sleeping weakened godzilla, the three headed dragon got a eye sight of godzilla’s sheath and blue cock being stroked by one of godzillas hands. The sound they heard earlier was now very clear to the three headed kaiju. However a quick exchange of looks between the heads, an idea formed between them. Godzilla was indead still distracted, instead of just fighting him to submission maybe they can make him submit otherways. A sense of arousal shared between the heads and another second later they moved in. 

Godzilla gasped at the sudden tightness around his body and breath at his ear, he noticed almost immediately the yellow scaled skin of his intruder. It was ghidorah alright, even worse they had caught him at hus most vulnerable but his arousal wasn’t going away much to the annoyance of Himself and intrigue of ghidorah. If the breathing in his ear was any indication and the two heads lapping at his pecks ghidorah was enjoying this, “maybe i can use this to my advantage” godzilla thought to himself as he began to stroke his blue cock again. Unknown to Godzilla at the time he was under the influence of ghidorahs power, the three headed dragon’s breathing increasing at the lewd display it has made the atomic dragon commit infront if them. Its duel cocks getting more aroused, “ such a big dick for a submissive beast “ the middle head whispered into Godzilla’s ear. The other two heads taking godzillas perky nipples into their mouths respectively and sucking, the left most head paying atmost attention to Godzilla’s cock they’d never admit it to the other two heads but they secretly would be okay with serving godzilla’s cock themselves if somehow Godzilla broke their trance like power. Little did they know the right most head was coming around to the same thoughts as well,”kuh....” Godzilla moaned out as he felt himself teetering closer to the edge of release. His strokes became faster and more intense as his fucked his ass with his tail,”gonna..c..cum” Godzilla said as his cock began to spurt milky white cum into the air, “ such a dirty voice, Godzilla “ the right head said watching the cum erupt from the blue cock. They left most head moving down to get a better view at the erupting cock their previous position being replaced by the middle most head,”bro he REALLY is cumming “. Moving closer the left most head began to lick and suck godzillas sheath and eventually his cum covered cock. “Still enough to spill” the left head said eventually being joined by the right head licking and sucking Godzilla’s still full balls, Godzilla taking a minute to seemingly catch his breath as the middle head began to kiss him deeply tounges wrestling inside the kaijus mouths.”now Godzilla are you ready to serve the true king of the monsters “ the middle head said, not noticing Godzilla’s posturing changing as he suddenly flipped the three headed kaiju on its back in a 69 position. His tail having a firm grasp around the three necks, his musky anus on full display to the excitement of the left and right head who begain sniffing and licking the tight hole. “Ya know middle head, you could learn a thing or two from those two” Godzilla said much to the displeasure of the middle head who began to voice their displeasure at Godzilla breaking out of their seemingly unbreakable trance.

“You’ll never get me to worship you, you false god” the middle head said before Godzilla forced their head into his now slick hole, grunting as his head became nuzzled between ghidorah’s duel thick cocks. “Mmm stop whining snd start worshipping your king” Godzilla said as he licked ghidoras cocks to lubed perfection, standing up and turning around and sinking his anus onto ghidorah’s cocks taking them to the base and beginning to ride the three headed dragon to orgasim. “ you three are lucky im in such a good mood or else I’d have just killed you again”, Godzilla said as he felt the dragon cum from both cocks filling his anus full of cum.  
Sliding off the cocks godzilla laid down next to the kaiju and commanded the three headed dragon to roll over, following their new masters command they spread their cheeks and grunted as godzilla pushed his now once again erect cock into the dragon. Thrusting passionately the atomic dragon fucked the three headed kaiju into submission as Godzilla rightfully claimed his crown as the king of the monsters for good this time.

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic here,it was inspired by two pics i saw on twitter if you enjoyed it plz follow me on Twitter @SpicyTootin if you wanna dm me requests for things to write. As always if you liked it i appreciate it and if you didnt thanks for giving it a shot leave me a comment on how i could improve next time tho <3


End file.
